


Trusting (Art)

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Sometimes, Stiles was too trusting...
Series: Banners and Icons [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Trusting (Art)

Sneak peek at what I'm hoping will be the next chapter of Love, Creeper Wolf

[ ](https://imgur.com/gEHKROT)

* * *


End file.
